O primeiro amor agente nunca esquece
by Alice.Evans.1997
Summary: Scorpius achava que conhecia tudo sobre Draco Malfoy,mas estava enganado.Afinal,o primeiro amor agente nunca esquece.


Faziam apenas dois dias desde que Scorpius chegara de Hogwats e já se sentia entediado e sozinho, estando apenas na companhia do elfo doméstico de sua família. Seu pai, Draco Malfoy, havia saído para resolver uns problemas em outro país e só chagaria daqui á algumas horas, e sua mãe... Bem ela já não estava mais entre eles. Havia falecido há um ano, exatamente dois meses após o início de seu namoro com Rose.

Ah, Rose, como sentia falta dela e haviam se falado há dois dias na estação King Cross. Escondidos, é claro. Só quem sabia dos dois era Albus e apenas por que havia descoberto os dois durante uns amassos em uma monitoria.

- Scorpius, venha comigo até meu escritório. – Só então Scorpius percebeu que havia passado muito tempo pensando em sua ruiva sabe-tudo e que seu pai já havia chagado – Precisamos ter uma conversa.

Scorpius seguiu o pai até seu escritório, no primeiro andar da grade mansão herdada de seu avô.

- Soube que arranjou uma namorada Scorpius – Disse Sr. Malfoy sentando-se em sua poltrona – Rose Weasley, não é mesmo?

Então Scorpius sentiu que já sabia o que viria a seguir, o mesmo discurso que veio quando seu pai soube de sua amizade com Albus Potter.

- Olha pai, se o senhor me chamou até aqui para tentar acabar com o meu namoro ou dar aquele sermão sobre sangue puro ou coisa parecida é bom ir parando por aqui – Disse Scorpius agitado – Fique sabendo que Rose é a melhor pessoa que já conheci, assim como a família dela.

- Não venha me criticar antes de ouvir o que tenho pra falar! – Disse Draco em tom mais alto.

- Ah é mesmo, o que você ia me dizer? Que ela é a namorada que você sempre quis que eu tivesse?

- Não, jamais em momento algum imaginei que você iria namorar uma Weasley,mas não era isso que iria lhe falar – Draco pareceu magoado com o filho – Não sou seu avô Scor,não importa quem você esteja namorando, se você estiver feliz com ela então eu também estou feliz.

- Pai, o senhor está falando sério?

- Sim filho, jamais em momento algum a deixe escapar ou machuque o coração dela – Draco parecia bem sério ao dizer isso – Rose é uma boa garota. Inteligente e bonita, assim como a mãe.

- Por que o senhor está falando bem de Hermione Weasley? – Era impressão de Scorpius ou seu pai tinha uma expressão de tristeza no rosto? – O senhor não costuma odiá-la assim como o seu marido e o Sr. Potter?

- Ódio é uma palavra muito forte Scorpius, eu não odiava Hermione.

- E o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Potter?

- Eu tinha inveja deles – A expressão de Draco era irreconhecível – O santo Potter era o melhor amigo dela, andava com ela o tempo todo e quanto ao Weasley... Era um pobretão, não tinha onde cair morto, mesmo assim ela caia de amores por ele, e tudo o que eu mais queria era poder sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos e dizer o quanto ela era bonita.

- O senhor a amava? – Scorpius olhou em direção ao pai, mesmo já sabendo a resposta – O senhor tinha uma maneira bem diferente de demonstrar seu amor, não é mesmo?

- Eu era orgulhoso, fui criado sob os mais rígidos padrões e preconceitos, sendo constantemente induzido a ser um comensal – Seria nojo a expressão que Scorpius detectava no rosto de seu pai? – O que você acha que seu avô, Lucio Malfoy, faria se soubesse os sentimentos que eu nutria por uma nascida trouxa?

- Nada pai, a vida é sua e não dele!

- Agora eu sei, não que eu me arrependa de ter casado com a sua mãe. Mas na época eu era muito tolo, até mesmo medroso, jamais teria a coragem que você teve de enfrentar meu pai.

- Pai,eu não sei o que dizer... – Scorpius jamais imaginou que um dia ouviria essas coisas vindas de seu pai.

- Não diga nada então, apenas trate Rose bem e não deixe que nada de ruim aconteça a ela.

- Pode deixar pai

- Lembre Scorpius, Rose não é como um simples pomo de ouro que ao ser pego não irá mais voar, ela é o mais difícil e mais valioso pomo que você já capturou¹ e diferente dos outros, após a captura ainda virão outros apanhadores para tentar rouba-lo de você. Não deixe que isso aconteça.

- Tenho muito orgulho de você pai – Era verdade, antes mesmo dessa conversa Scorpius já admirava o pai – Você é um exemplo pra mim.

- Eu também me orgulho de você, meu filho. – Draco não aguentaria mais segurar as lágrimas se Scorpius não saísse logo da sala – Agora vá, mande uma carta a Rose, convide-a para jantar aqui em casa amanhã.

Scorpius assentiu e dirigiu-se a porta, mas ao abri-la não foi embora imediatamente.

- Pai, o senhor ainda gosta de Hermione?

- Nunca esquecemos nosso primeiro amor, não é mesmo?

Scorpius assentiu, então fechou a porta e foi mandar a carta à Rose, deixando seu pai sozinho com suas lágrimas silenciosas pensando em como tudo seria se fosse mais como Scorpius e tivesse enfrentado seu pai.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>_¹ A frase do pomo li em uma oneshot publicada aqui mesmo no ,gostaria muito de lembrar o nome da autora, mas infelizmente não lembro e nem tenho a fic salva. Apenas pra não deixar sem os devidos créditos._


End file.
